JP-A-7-160149 discloses a technique for storing an actual key operation performed by an operator in a RAM in the operation order, and reading and reproducing the key operation stored in the RAM in the operation order in pushing a key memory execution key provided on an operation panel.
However, in JP-A-7-160149, the stored key operation order cannot be used in other devices since the key operation is stored in the RAM.